


Come Back To My Tent

by homeiswherethehorroris



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: AHS, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Evan Peters - Freeform, F/M, Freak Show, Love, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeiswherethehorroris/pseuds/homeiswherethehorroris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P.O.V Fic. You’ve been placed in the Freak Show for (insert reason/deformity here). For a few months now you’ve been having a secret relationship with Jimmy Darling, and you both feel that now is the time to explore new territories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To My Tent

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Thank you for reading, please drop me a comment if you liked it. Feedback is very much appreciated. If you would like to request anything please leave me a message. Please be nice! *whispers* its my first time.)

After the show is finished and everything has been tidied away. You exit the main tent and start walking back to your own in the pitch black darkness of the night. It’s cold out and despite how many times you rub your arms through the thin material of your gown, you just can’t seem to escape the chill. Normally the camp is full of lights, music and screaming children, this ruckus has now been replaced with a deathly silence and it makes you uneasy. You start to quicken your pace, eager to get inside somewhere. You’re not far from your goal when something or someone grabs you from behind. Before you can even think to scream a gloved hand covers your mouth, using the leverage to pull you back against a warm male body. You start twisting and flailing, trying to escape your captor’s deathly strong hold but it’s no use. In a last desperate effort you throw your elbow back blindly, catching your keeper in the stomach causing him to curse softly. Suddenly your heart stills in your chest, you recognize that voice. How couldn’t you? Furiously you wrench yourself away, whirling around to face a much winded looking Jimmy Darling. 

“Are you fucking insane?” you hiss quietly, angry tears starting to form. 

“I’m sorry (Y/N)-“ Jimmy gasped, clutching his wounded side. “-I was only trying to surprise you darlin’, I didn’t mean t’scare you,” 

“Well you bloody well did,” you blinked tears back rapidly, your initial fright fading away now that he was here. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Having now recovered Jimmy straightened and took a step towards you. “I wanted t’see you love, I’ve missed you,” His gloved hands snaked their way around your waist, the heat radiating out from him replacing the chill of the night’s air. “Don’t be mad at me love, I can’t bear it,” A hand cupped your jaw gently, tilting it so that he could press his lips against yours. Tentatively you moved your lips against his, still not used to the foreign feeling, unlike Jimmy who’d had plenty of practice. A groan escapes him, startling you so much that you pull away. Jimmy isn’t offended, he grins at your expression and bends to whisper into your neck; “Come back to my tent?” 

You start to form an excuse. “J-Jimmy I d-don’t think that’s a good idea, curfews at eight and if we’re not in our separate tents by then-“

“Relax darlin’” he breathes against your neck, making your knees buckle. “I’ll have you back in time, trust me,” 

Against your better judgement you allow him to take your hand, as best as he could with his gloves still on, and guide you the short distance to his tent. He releases your hand to lift the flap gentlemanly for you, waiting until you’d entered before he followed. You stood in the centre of the tent awkwardly, very conscious about being in the same room as Jimmy plus a bed. Jimmy approaches you with his hands outstretched, a silent request. Your hands shake as you start to unlace his gloves slowly, it doesn’t take long before he notices. “Love-“he stops you with a look of his brown, almost black, eyes. “-I’m not going to force you into anything, I just want to enjoy your company,” 

He presses a sweet, chaste kiss on your lips, making you smile stupidly and continue working on his gloves. Soon the gloves are undone and his hands are displayed in all their glory. Jimmy smiles and takes the gloves from you, placing them out of the way for the time being. Slowly one of his hands found your waist whilst the other again cups your cheek. His thumb, the only finger not affected by his deformity, caresses your lips gently. 

“(Y/N), you’re so beautiful,” he sighs and rests his forehead against yours. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

You blush at his words and move to kiss him, too shy to reply, your hands finding his hair. You both kiss slowly at first, savouring each other, but then something inside Jimmy snaps. His hands grip your sides roughly, crushing you against him, heat starting to unfurl inside. Still kissing you passionately he urges you backwards until the back of your thighs hit his bed, breaking the kiss he pushes you down onto it, silencing your protest by bracing himself over you and sealing his mouth over yours again. His hands, fisted in the bed sheets, tremble with the effort of holding back and he breaks the kiss as soon as it had begun. 

“Shit, m’sorry darlin’,” he pants and hangs his head. “I say I’m not going to bloody force you and here I am half on top of you,”

Your heart thumps in your chest, and not from fear. “It’s alright,” You cup his face in your hands, making him look at you. “If this is what you want then I’m ready,”

“This isn’t about what I want (Y/N), it’s about what you want,” he says forcefully, his sudden outburst startling you. “I want you, but I’ll wait, I’ll do that for you if you want,”

“Jimmy I want you,” you assured him softly.

He gave a pained groan and claimed your lips once more, softly but with growing lust. As you kissed, his hands wandered over your clothed body, seeking out every inch. Abruptly Jimmy broke the kiss and stood up, pulling his shirt free from his belt and off over his head, dropping it on the floor unceremoniously. Whilst he was standing you took your time to gaze at the skin on display, admiring the way his pale skin stretched tight across his chiselled torso. Tentatively you stretched out a hand and ran it down the length of his chest, hearing him inhale sharply, the muscles rippling from your simple touch. Gently his fused fingers wrapped around your wrist, urging you to stand. Using his hands on your waist he pivoted you so you faced away from him, sweeping your hair over one shoulder. Next you felt the zipper of your dress being tugged down, his mouth pressing kisses along the sensitive flesh of your neck as he slid the straps down your shoulders. As Jimmy busies himself with your dress, you feel something pressing against your lower back, the evidence of his arousal. 

A ripple of movement jostles you out of your thoughts as fabric pooled around your ankles, which you kicked away along with your shoes. Then his attention was on your bra, or more specifically the strap, soon that too joined your dress on the floor. Jimmy paused momentarily before he pivoted you back around, his gaze dropping to your now fully exposed breasts. A look of longing crossed over his features, one of his hands reaching out to heft the weight of one, running his calloused thumb over a hardened nipple. You exhale shakily, eyes closing as his other hand captured your neglected breast, lavishing attention upon it. Jimmy bends his head and lets his lips trail across your chest, only stopping to latch onto one of the hardened nubs he’d been toying with. Crying out quietly, you feel your head fall back, letting yourself get lost in the hot suction of his mouth. This carries on for a while, Jimmy alternating between each one, until much to your disappointment he releases your nipple with a wet sound. 

You shoot him a concerned look which quickly disappears as he scoops you into his well-muscled arms and places you back down on his bed. He makes quick work of shedding the rest of his clothes, revealing the rest of himself to you. Unabashedly you looked at him, you’d never seen a man naked before and it was quite the experience. After he was sure you’d taken your fill, Jimmy joined you on the bed, bracing himself over you once more. Jimmy watched your face carefully as his hands dipped into the waistband of your panties, pulling them down and off of your legs, his hands resting on your thighs as if waiting permission. Boldly you spread your thighs for him, turning your face away you looked at the tent wall, a burning blush resting on your cheeks. Eventually you feel cautious fingers brush along your outer labia, parting the soft folds there to search for much more sensitive flesh. It wasn’t long before he found it, his thumb brushing over the hypersensitive nub positioned at the top of your folds. Crying out, you jerked against his hands, making him smile.

“Feel good darlin’?” he asked softly, his thumb rubbing in a way that left you needy and clenching at nothing. You nodded and his smile widened. “Let’s see what else I can do to make you feel good,” 

He held your gaze as he spat into his hand, massaging his saliva into your opening where wetness separate from spit was forming. Carefully he positioned two webbed fingers outside your entrance, watching your expression as he slowly inserted them into you. You chewed on your lip; it felt strange yet pleasurable, especially when he started moving them in a steady rhythm whilst rubbing that special little nub with his thumb. As he continued with his ministrations you felt something building inside of you, getting stronger and stronger with each thrust and twirl of his fingers.

“Jimmy,” you gasped, bucking your hips into his hand. 

He looked up, still smiling. “Close darlin’?” 

You nodded. 

“Alright,” 

Suddenly he withdrew his fingers causing you to whine at the loss. Resting on his knees, Jimmy positions himself between your spread legs, his large hands fold around your hips tilting you so that your hips rest on his thighs.

He looks apologetic. “I don’t have any protection but I’ll pull out, I promise,”

Instead of replying you grab his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Jimmy’s mouth complies, his tongue slipping inside yours, deepening the kiss. Disfigured hands bracket your breasts, kneading the already sensitive mounds as he grinds his hips against yours. You moan into the kiss, your hands sliding into his flaxen locks, tugging gently. You feel his arousal notch against your entrance, groaning he breaches you with one hard thrust. You jolt, legs clutching around his back. His hands grip you tighter as he starts to thrust, slowly at first but getting quicker as his passion grew. When his thrusting became erratic, pulses of pleasure washed over you, the need to grip onto something became necessary. You settled on the broad plane of Jimmy’s back, dragging your nails down and leaving bright red, angry marks in your wake. With a growl he breaks the kiss, his eyes boring down into yours, sweat dotting his brow and hairline. You whimper and slide one hand between your rutting bodies, seeking that special nub that had brought you such pleasure when Jimmy had touched it. You find it easily, your fingers rubbing clumsily, brushing against the manhood thrusting into you. 

“J-Jimmy“ you croak, a warning. 

You throw your head back and let out a loud cry, clenching tightly around Jimmy’s length as your climax washes over you. He curses and tugs himself free and not a moment too soon, spilling his release over your lower abdomen. As you catch your breath, he moves to lie beside you on his side.

He smiles, sated. “I could really do with a cigarette,”


End file.
